


Defence Against Defence Teachers IV

by Alisanne



Series: Defence Against Defence Teachers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #548: Snape and Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody.</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> Canon character death.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> Part 4 in my Defence Against Defence Teachers Series </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defence Against Defence Teachers IV

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #548: Snape and Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody.
> 
> **Warnings:** Canon character death.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **A/N:** Part 4 in my Defence Against Defence Teachers Series 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Defence Against Defence Teachers IV

~

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. “What, no comments about my choice of Defence teacher this year?”

Severus and Minerva exchanged looks. “Alastor Moody’s a competent wizard,” said Minerva. “Why would we argue?”

“Even if it’s difficult to know which eye to look at when speaking to him,” muttered Severus. 

Minerva turned her laugh into a cough. “The good one.” 

“The magical one’s so distracting--” Severus shuddered. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Yes, well, on anther topic, this year’s also the Triwizard Tournament.” 

Minerva rolled her eyes. “Barbaric.” 

“Nevertheless, we are hosts.” Dumbledore smiled. “Keep watch, please.”

Severus sighed. Some things never changed. 

~

“Students are attempting to tamper with the Goblet of Fire.” 

Dumbledore didn’t even look up. “Children will be children. Alastor put the wards on that goblet. I suspect not even Tom Riddle himself could tamper with it.” 

Severus shivered. “Speaking of--” 

Dumbledore _did_ look up then. “Yes?” 

“Igor’s noticed his Mark darkening as well.” 

Dumbledore sighed. “He’s out there, I can feel him.” 

“As can I.” Severus rubbed his left forearm. “What can we do?” 

“What we’ve been doing.” Dumbledore sat back in his chair. “Continue to prepare for his return. Hope that Harry is ready when the time comes.” 

~

“Harry didn’t place his name in the Goblet,” said Dumbledore.

Severus snorted. “Of course he didn’t! He hardly has the skill.” 

“It’s someone who’s worked with it,” said Alastor Moody as he paced back and forth. “Which means--” He stopped, staring at them, his magical eye gyrating wildly. “We should all watch each other closely.” 

Severus smirked. He couldn’t watch Igor any more closely. They were together every night as it was--

“We can’t let Potter compete!” said Minerva.

“I fear we must.” Dumbledore sighed. “It’s a binding magical contract.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll mentor Potter,” said Moody.

Dumbledore smiled. “Excellent.”

~

“Harry’s done well, hasn’t he?” said Dumbledore as they waited outside the maze. 

Severus huffed. He’d had a bad feeling all day, and his Mark was positively aching. “Diggory’s chances are--” He gasped, clutching his arm.

Across the field, Igor did the same.

Dumbledore’s eyes widened. “Is it--?”

“He’s back,” said Severus between clenched teeth. “We’re being summoned.” 

Alastor Moody limped towards them. “Everything all right?” 

“Fine,” managed Severus. 

“Why don’t you check the maze again, Alastor?” said Dumbledore. 

Moody nodded, but before he could, Potter, Diggory in his arms, landed in front of them, and all hell broke loose.

~

“Why didn’t we check for Polyjuice?” sighed Minerva as Aurors led a screaming Barty Crouch Jr away. 

“Because we’re idiots,” snapped Severus, aching all over. Voldemort hadn’t been pleased that he’d delayed going to him. 

Dumbledore sighed. “It was my responsibility.”

“And Crouch Jr did play a convincing Alastor Moody.” Shaking her head, Minerva rose. “I’ll go check on the real Alastor in the infirmary.” 

Once he and Severus alone, Dumbledore said, “How did things go when you answered the summons?” 

“As expected.” 

Dumbledore winced. “Take some pain potion and rest up. I suspect you’ll need it for what’s coming.” 

~


End file.
